


A Perfect Dream World

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie wonders if anyone can have two first loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Dream World

"Can I sit here with you?" A small blonde asked of two girls sitting in an otherwise empty compartment.

One of the girls pushed her braids back revealing her face as she looked up from her book.

She glanced at the girl and shrugged, "It's a free world - most of the time."

The blonde nodded with a smile of thanks and sat across from the two girls.

Looking closer, she realized that one of the girls was peacefully asleep on her friend's shoulder. She turned back to the girl who'd spoken to her and was mildly disappointed that she'd returned to her book - that is until she noticed the title.

"You play Quidditch!!" she asked excitedly in a statement more than a question.

The girl looked up from her book again, "Yeah," she replied with a smile, "I'm going to join the team this year."

Katie frowned, "I thought first years couldn't join?"

"We're not first years." A mumbling voice replied.

Katie jumped a little when she realized it was the sleeping girl.

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

The sleeping brunnette lifted her head of the other girls shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"And you must be a first year, if your bloody shrieky voice is anything to go by."

"ALICIA!!"

"What? I was perfectly asleep." Alicia leaned her head back and opened her eyes, glaring at Katie.

Katie shrunk into her seat, blushing furiously.

A familiar feeling came over, a combination of fear, embarassment, anger, and the distinct need to shrink to the size of a snitch.

"Never mind her," the braided girl placed a hand on her knee for a moment, leaning in with a smile "She's not a very happy person," she stage whispered.

Katie cracked a smile forgetting her previous embarrassment.

"I'm Angelina, nice to meet you." The girl leaned back away from Katie, "So you play?"

Katie smiled wider, "I'm Katherine, I prefer Katie though. Yeah, I play. Drives my mum crazy, she says it's not for girls."

Alicia's glare abated, "What position?"

"Chaser and keeper mostly. I'm too small to be a beater. I prefer chaser anyway," she replied with a shrug.

"Good choice, we're chasers too." Alicia cracked a smile, "Sorry about before. Luckily for you, Quidditch makes all things right."

Katie smiled back quickly forgiving, "No problem. So tell me about the teams, are they any good?"

And so it went, throughout the whole train ride. Katie smiled inwardly, immensely proud of herself.

She'd always been the tomboy, the one the other girls teased and the boys refused to play with. So to meet _two_ other girls who played Quidditch and were nice to her about it, was quite an accomplishment.

As the bonds of friendship settled over them, somehow she knew that her Hogwarts experience would always be comfortable, as long as she had these two. She was proved right later that night, and elated that she was sorted into Gryffindor with them, and surprised herself as she walked past the other first years huddling together and sat with the older kids between Alicia and Angelina.

Life at Hogwarts didn't seem so bad.

**  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

Katie still remembered that first day vividly.

She sighed as she raised herself up on her elbows and tilted her head back to watched the two flying figures above her, twisting and weaving past each other with perfect grace.

It was her sixth year, their seventh, their last. After this they'd no longer be the lethal Chaser Triple Threat, as the school had dubbed them.

Most of all, she'd lose her best friends in the world.

Not to mention her first loves.

Katie smiled softly, she figured she was probably the only person in the world to have two, completely simultaneous first loves. She sometimes wondered whether, if she ever moved on, she'd have a third love, and no second love, because of the tie.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the soft grass, a light breeze tickling her nose.

_  
Beautiful Angelina._

Cocoa brown skin, soft as silk. Eyes a rich dark chocolate that Katie loved drowning in, again, and again. Her tall, almost amazonian, physique; perfectly balanced with soft sensual curves and subtle, but powerful, muscles underneath.

Angelina had always been the unspoken leader, the glue that held them together. She'd always radiated a calm around her, almost as if she was an empath. Angelina was one of those rare people with a genuinely pure heart, all kindness and giving. That didn't mean she wasn't dangerous, she could be positively lethal with her words, but that was only in defence of those she cared about - or Quidditch.

Katie chuckled as she thought of how Angelina had systematically reduced the Weasley twins to identical blithering messes after they had teased Katie for being too scrawny to play Quidditch.

Then she'd let Alicia hex them.

But only twice, one each.

_  
Feisty Alicia._

She had smooth creamy skin that Katie was tempted to lick, just to test if it was as tantalising as looked. She had beautiful blue doe eyes that were startling in contrast to her brunette locks. Alicia was shorter than both of them, but what she might have lacked in height she made up for in fiery attitude. Angelina once joked that she must have been a redhead in a past life.

Fiercely loyal, Alicia had held her and Katie's friendship at arm's length, in her mind to protect Angelina. Soon enough, Alicia fully accepted her and Katie quickly learnt the benefits of being on the good side of Alicia Spinnet.

The twins still had something of a nervous tick in Alicia's presence.

Katie giggled helplessly as she felt a blade of grass tickle her nose.

"Wake up, sleepy head." A soothing voice called her out of her thoughts.

"I will, when Alicia stops messing with my nose."

"You're no fun, Kate." Katie heard the sound of grass being crushed as her friends lay on either side of her.

"Alicia, your idea of fun always involves someone else's discomfort, or preferably pain."

"Shut up, Ange, you love me for it."

Katie drifted back into her daydreams as her best friends bickered back and forth. She wondered if she'd ever get the courage to tell them how she felt.

That would be an awkward conversation:

_  
'Hi, Angie, Alicia. Just wanted to mention that I'm in love with you. Yep. Both of you. At the same time.'_

Perfect, isn't it?

Maybe it was a good thing they were leaving after this year, some space from them might alleviate the weight of her love for them.

And it would work - in a perfect dream world.

So she forced herself into contentment with moments like these - peaceful and pure. Away from school, war, Quidditch.

Times like these she appreciated love at its purest form.

Katie smiled at the sky; lying here between them, this was her perfect dream world.


End file.
